Heir of Darkness
by KngDeadHead
Summary: in a world of Quirks, one Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless, but who ever said he was powerless? Join Izuku as he discovers his the Legacy he has Inherited, a Legacy of Blood and Violence, the Legacy of DRACULA, will his powers consume him or will he become a hero, join him and find out in Heir of Darkness. A My Hero and Castlevania crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lament of Innocence

"K-K-Kaachan, Wh-Where are you?" 8yr old Midoriya Izuku cried out to his best friend. "I-I'm scared, m-mommy told m-me not to be out in the woods." tears streaked down his cheeks at this declaration, as he was not yet confident enough to make his way home by himself.

Izuku was a small child, with symmetrical freckles on his cheeks, atop his head, with forest green hair, styled a shape that was reminiscent of broccoli, Izuku wore a standard School outfit I.E. a set of navy blue shorts with a jacket of the same colour. On his jacket the collar stood-up.

Unbeknownst to our young hero, his life was about to change, for unseen by him there was a skeleton lying in wait, waiting for it's next victim, these events were set in motion by a callous act of another 8 year old, one Bakugo Katsuki.

_A few hours ago _

"Kaachan, are you sure this is okay." Izuku asked worryingly. "Of course it is Deku." Kastuki assured "Mommy said we should stay away from the woods cause there is bad things in there."

"Are you a scaredy cat Deku?" "No-o o-of course not Kaachan." He stuttered. "It'll be fine Deku I go home this way all the time" He boasted.

For the 8 year old, the forest was dark and scary, the tree's appeared tall and looming, apparently warping the darkness into swirls are malicious intent, his overactive imagination, created eye's of burning red that shone with a desire to devour him.

Another feature of the trees were the elongating of space, the forest seemed even more vast that it should have been to his young ravens and crows that frequented the forest seem much more insidious. Their cries chilled him to his bones. That made him panic and hasten his pace through the woods.

_Present Time_

Izuku yelped as he was attacked by something, to his eyes it was a blur of grey and death, one he had barely avoided. His heart nearly stopped when could finally make out what had attacked him.

Izuku stared at it's ashen grey visage, it's teeth bared in a parody of a grin. Shivers of fear and panic raced up and down his spine, Izuku's fight or flight instincts kicked in as his mind went into overdrive.

All was still for a moment then suddenly it lunged, Izuku let a yelp out as he dove to one side, picking a rock up as he rose from it, the skeleton turned again and Izuku let loose with a powerful monster of a throw, it nailed the skeleton in the head, taking it clean off, A deep and booming voice resonated in his head " Skeleton soul acquired."

Izuku stared out blankly as his mind was uncomprehending of this development, and with and unsteadily raised palm he tried to activate this ability and an ashen grey bone jutted out of his palm Izuku stared in wonder at his new weapon and grinned, HE HAD A QUIRK!. As the excitement of realizing he had a quirk faded. He ran out of the forest as fast as he could.

It was well after dark and most likely past his bedtime when he made his way out of the forest, his mother was waiting for him at the entrance, she screamed "IZU" as she damn near teleported to him in order to hug her son. "I was so worried. You could have been hurt or worse" she cried out, it took a few moments for Inko to compose herself, but when she did the concern to back burning to worry induced rage.

"Where have you been young man?" she had placed her hands on her hips with a firm posture and stern tone, the same tone all children knew meant punishment time. "I got lost Mommy, I couldn't find Kacchan and get back" Izuku did not make eye contact, his feet scuffed the ground in his nervousness, before he brightened "But Mommy I got a QUIRK, watch"

Like earlier Izuku raised his palm towards a tree and a bone shot out, drilling a sizeable hole in said tree. Inkos eyes widened in disbelief, excitement flooded her "YOU GOT A QUIRK! MY BABY HAS A QUIRK" the fact that it was different then her's or Hisashi's was irrelevant for now, her son could finally live his dream of being a HERO.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bloodlines

After the excitement of finding out he has a quirk had got ready for bed. As he drifted off to sleep, Inko thought about her son's quirk. Izuku's quirk didn't make sense because no one on her side of the family had a quirk like that. She doesn't know a lot about Hisashi's family, but he would have mentioned it should he know of one but it never hurts to double check.

Inko decided to call Hisashi and ask him herself, that however could wait to tomorrow, she had spent herself today worrying for her child. For now she needed her rest, her head filled confusion, excitement and pride.

In a basement an intimidating and shadowy figure was watching his successor play video games. The figure's name was Hisashi Midoriya and he was a very well-built man, tall and powerful, though his clothes hid that power.

"No, honey, no one in my family has a Quirk like that, it's quite frankly amazing especially since he developed it so late. Tell Izuku that I love him and I'll see him soon. Goodbye my love, heh I love you too, goodbye" a man spoke, his tone was that of a loving husband and father, something that changed in the next instant.

With narrowed eyes the man adjusted his position and spoke with a deeper more gruff voice "A Quirk similar to mine and at this age? Curious. Very curious." he contemplated, such a thing could be useful to him and it was almost time for his son to learn of the family business so to speak.

He was wearing a black two piece suit, his torso was clad in a white button shirt with the top two buttons undone, his black waist coat had gold cufflinks and trimmings. His legs were adorned in black trousers that hung in an elegant way.

He sat with his with one ankle on his knee, leaned back in his chair with his right elbow resting on his left palm, his head supported by his right hand. He beckoned for his loyal servant Kurogiri to come closer.

Kurogiri was quite literally a shadowy man. He was tall and lean. His shadowy face devoid of any emotion.

"Yes my lord?"

"Kurogiri, start the car. We're going to visit my loving family."

"Of course, my lord. What about Young Tomura?"

"We'll bring him too."

Hisashi turned to the young boy in the room "Tomura stop playing your games and get dressed" he demanded.

Shigaraki Tomura was a young boy around the age of 12. He was still wearing his bright blue pajamas. He has a couple of distinct features namely the scars around his lips and a big hand covering his face.

He rolls his eyes and replies "Alright Sensei."

After he changes they all pile into Hisashi's car and drive towards the Midoriya residence.

Near the Midoriya residence a tall and lean man with pale skin was talking to himself "I should be close. I can sense that my father's soul is near."

The man was dressed in a three piece all black suit with a red handkerchief in the front pocket. His face pale as snow and his hair was as black as coal. His eyes were a piercing silver. All in all, the man had an ethereal almost elfin look about him, as well as an aura of _something_, you could not name it but everyone knew instinctively, this man was not to be trifled with. The street he walked down was dimly by a couple of street lamps

"Here we are" he murmured as he came to a stop in front of the Midoriya household, he could clearly sense his father's soul, a small smile crossed his lips as he could sense a pure and heroic spirit that his leech of a father had somehow attached to.

He went to the house and knocked on the door waiting patiently for someone to answer. He flipped open his stopwatch and checked the time to see it was almost 10:00. The man thought to himself, 'Perhaps I'll come back in the morning.' As he turned around to leave, the door opened.

He turned back around and came face to face with tired looking Inko Midoriya, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Arikado Genya and I would like to talk to you and you husband about something concerning your son." The now named Arikado replied in a smooth tone, Bowing when he introduced himself, his movement was almost the definition of elegance.

"My husband isn't here yet. He's on his way home from work now." Inko relied, still blocking the door, this man could be a possible danger to her family, she was a mother and wife after all.

"I apologize for the time, May I enter and wait?" he bowed as he asked, "Or would you rather I come back tomorrow?" he continued, perfectly willing to go along with it, it wouldn't do to disrespect his mother after all.

As Arikado asked that. A car pulled into the driveway. Two men and a young boy stepped out. "Hello Inko" Hisashi greeted his wife. He then turned to Arikado, "And who might you be?" he subtly threatened, Inko missed it but Arikado did not, he narrowed his eyes, Mr. Midoriya had a subdued menacing aura to him.

"My name is Arikado Genya and I may have information about how your son got his quirk."

"In the house now", Hisashi threatened, a bit more obvious now.

"Hisashi what's going on? What does he mean?" Inko questioned now worried, she had never seen her husband this way, nor had she seen to the two people he had brought with him.

"Inko sweetie in the house now please." Though pleasant everyone recognized the order for what is was, Inko was shocked and her worry skyrocketed, what was causing her husband to be so stressed?

After Arikado and Inko entered the house. Hisashi turned towards Kurogiri

"Take Tomura home." Hisashi commanded his loyal servant

"Of course my lord." Kurogiri bowed and replied, then he turned towards Tomura "Let us leave Young Tomura."

Tomura was grublimbling as he moved towards the car and slipped into the passenger seat, pouting on the potential of missing out on seeing Sensei kick someone's ass.

Seeing his friend and servant drive off with his successor. He turned around and went into the house.

He turned to his wife and asked "Inko, sweetie can you please make me and Mr. Genya - was it?" A nod confirmed the name.

"Mr. Genya here some tea?" Inko nodded understanding what Hisashi meant she went into the kitchen to make the tea. "Now Mr. Genya," Hisashi inquired, "What do you mean that you have information on how my son got his quirk?" his gaze was sharp as he looked at his guest.

"I believe your son might be the reincarnation of Dracula" Mr. Genya dropped a bombshell on his host.

A half hour earlier Midoriya Izuku was having a strange dream. He was in a mist filled room and the only thing he could make out was a tall and intimidating figure sitting on a throne.

"So you have finally awakened my power." A deep and powerful resonated around the room, having come out of the figure on the throne.

"Who-o s-said t-that?" Izuku cried out, fear setting in quickly at this mysterious figure.

The mist cleared and Izuku could clearly see the figure sitting on the throne. The man was wearing a long black cloak with blood red underside. His tunic was blood red with a golden trim. He had pale almost elfin skin, whith hair was as white as snow. He wore a scowl on his face as his glowing eyes red pierced Izuku.

"My name is Lord Vlad Tepes of Wallachia, you would know me as Dracula. After being slain centuries ago, my soul was finally reincarnated into you. A weak child who somehow awoken my power." he sneered at Izuku, who wimpred at the man's words.

"That is all I will tell you for today. Now BEGONE." With those final words Izuku was thrust out of his dream and into the waking world.

Izuku rushed out of his room to tell his mother about what he thought was a nightmare. He entered the living and saw his father talking to a man he'd never seen before. His father then asked the stranger a strange question

"Now Mr. Genya, What do you mean that you have information on how my son got his quirk?"

The strange man replies " I believe your son might be the reincarnation of Dracula" Izuku gasped loudly alerting them to his presence.

Hisashi's head spun around at the sound of his son "Izuku what are you doing up?" Hisashi softly asked.

"Daddy I had a nightmare." Izuku whimpered, seeking his father's comfort.

Hisashi smiled " Come sit in my lap and tell me all about it."

Izuku got up in his dads lap and proceeded to tell his father about his nightmare. After hearing about the strange nightmare, Hisashi then turned towards Arikado

"Explain now" He demanded.

Arikado then began to explain, "My father was slain many centuries ago by a clan of monster slayers known as the Belmonts. My father's dying words were '300 years later I shall once again rise from my grave'", he quoted at the end.

"But little did he know that the Belmonts placed a curse on his soul for it to be forever reincarnated. I can sense the stench of my father's soul and I sense it in your son and with that out of the way. I want to ask you if I can train your son." Arikado offered

"As the reincarnation of that monster, I can help him to master his new powers as well as keep the boy from turning into a carbon copy of said monster", he further explained and persuaded.

"I…. don't know, me and my wife will have to talk about it."

"That's understandable, I'll give you my card. Call me in a couple of days. Thank you Mrs. Midoriya for the tea." Arikado then got up and went on his way leaving the Midoriya family in their thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 White Concerto

* * *

After Izuku was put back to bed. Inko and Hisashi decided to discuss the nights events " Hisashi who were those two people with you." Inko inquired. Hisashi took a deep breath "Kurogiri is an old friend and Tomura is his son." He lied. "Kurogiri was driving me home from work and he was picking his son up from a sleepover." he further crafted the story.

"We should invite them over for dinner then Hisashi." She exclaimed, any friend of her husband should be good company. "Let me know what they prefer and I'll make it." she continued with a smile.

"Of course, sweetie." Hisashi internally sighed in relief. 'She bought it.' He thought to himself, as he subtly released into his chair, he really loved his wife, but he was lucky that she was tired otherwise she would have caught him in the act just now, she was so perceptive. The conversation eventually drifting on to their son.

"So, Inko, what do you think of Mr. Genya's offer?" he queried, curious of his wife's opinion and thoughts.

"You mean those lies he said about our son being the reincarnation of Dracula? He's just a myth, Hisashi! Do you seriously believe that?" she exclaimed, appalled at the thought of even considering the outlandish claim.

"Izuku came in the living room because of a nightmare. In that nightmare Izuku said he met Dracula, Inko!" Hisashi pointed out, "Izuku told me that Dracula said the same thing that did, that cannot be a coincidence, Inko!" he continued, but he took a breath to calm down.

"With the age we live in, is there anything really outlandish? Perhaps Dracula was real, Other monsters are." he rationalised, it wasn't too far fetched and there were too many different countries with their own encounters with vampires for the myth of Dracula to not have some truth to them.

"Inko, I'll have some of my detective friends look into Mr. Genya. If there is any truth to what he said. Izuku is going to train with him." he offered.

"And if there's not any truth to them?" she asked, her gaze narrowed at him,

"We'll find somebody else to train Izuku." he said simply, as if that was the end of that, and it was.

* * *

Izuku was dreaming once again of that throne room. "So the weakling returns to my domain. What do you want this time whelp?" The large figure known as Dracula cruelly snarled.

"W-well, my d-dad was talking to a man who s-said the same things you d-did. He also said he was your son, M-mr. D-dracula S-sir." Izuku whimpered out, still very much terrified of the Man before him.

"My son, you say. What did he say his name was?" The Prince of Darkness inquired, more politely than before.

"G-genya A-arikado, sir." Dracula's face perked up at that. "Of course my rebellious son would be using that damned pseudonym." He chuckled to himself, "Well rest assured welp, that man was telling the truth. Arikado is my son Alucard." The man sneered at the young boy. "Do you have anything else to tell me before I kick you out of my domain?"

The young boy meekly stutterd "A-am I a v-vampire?" Fear poisoned his voice as he asked this.

The lord of darkness scoffed in amusement "You a vampire? If you're a vampire then I'm a priest." He sarcastically remarked. "If there's nothing else BEGONE." With a twirl of his cloak Dracula receded into his throne room. Izuku was thrust back into the world of the living yet again.

* * *

Izuku woke up to the smell of pancakes being made. He shot out of bed because he loves his dad's pancakes. As he rushed towards the kitchen, he saw his dad dressed in a pink apron that had the words Kiss the Cook on it.

Hisashi heard the noise and turned around and saw his son enter the room. "Morning champ, did you have a good night's rest?" The loving father asked his son while putting down a plate of pancakes.

Izuku tore into the mountain of flapjacks. "I had a weird dream again, daddy." He said in between bites of his pancakes, barely avoiding being rude.

"Izuku, you can tell me about your dream just let me get your mommy in here okay?" Izuku nodded his head, mouthful of pancakes. "Inko, sweetheart can you come here please?" Hisashi called for his loving wife.

"Of course, dear, just let me finish loading the washer." After a couple of minutes Inko joined them in the kitchen. Hisashi sets down a plate for Inko as well as puts seconds on Izuku's plate. He then turns the stove off, grabs his plate, and sits down.

"Now that mommy is here. You can tell us about your dream okay." Izuku proceeded to tell his parents about his second encounter with Dracula. Upon hearing this, Inko began to believe what said was true.

Inko turned to her son and asked, "Izuku sweetie, are you done eating?" The little green bean nooded. "Go wash up and get dressed okay sweetie, Me and Daddy are going to walk you to school today." Izuku ran to wash up.

Inko turned to Hisashi "Hisashi, if you're friends find anything about Mr. Genya I want you to tell me please." she begged her husband.

"Of course I will sweetheart." He reassured her. "Come on, let's clean up." Inko nodded and helped her husband clean up.

After they cleaned up, they checked up on Izuku. "Hey green bean, are you ready?" Hisashi said as he peeked into Izuku's room Izuku dashed out wearing his school uniform. He was bouncing up and down. "Uh huh Daddy," he exclaimed.

"Come on, let's get your mom okay. Inko, are you ready?" Hisashi called out "Yes Hisashi, I'll meet you outside." she responded, the sounds of clothes shifting and rustling followed her voice, indicating she was getting changed, a pleasant image for Hisashi.

The family starts walking down the street towards Izuku's elementary school. Both parents were holding their child's hand hard enough so he doesn't rush down the street. The loving family soon showed up at the school. "Izuku have a nice day sweetie/See you champ." His parents said goodbye.

Izuku was excited to tell Kaachan about his quirk. 'I wonder what Kaachan will think?' Izuku thought to himself as he walked into the classroom. "Hey Kaachan, guess what?" Kastuki turned around "The hell do you want, you damn nerd?" the explosive boy demanded.

"Kaachan, I got my quirk finally. Look." Izuku said as he shot a bone out of his hand that drilled into the desk next to Kastuki. Unfortunately for Izuku, Kastuki tackled him to the ground screaming "Damn Deku, where the Hell did you get a quirk!?"

"R-remember y-yesterday when we went through the f-forest?" the greenett nervously questioned, fearful of the blond's wrath.

"Yeah the hell's your point?" came the flippant response

"A skeleton jumped me, when I threw a rock at it I was able to do this!" Izuku shouted regaining his previous excitement.

"So what if you have a quirk, You're still a useless deku. Plus your quirk is fucking lame." the explosive child derided. After the exchange between the two school proceeded like normal

* * *

Hisashi was desperately trying to call an old drinking buddy of his. "Come on, Hammer. Pick the hell up." After a couple of tries his friend picked up. "Hello, Hisashi. It's been awhile." a deep and gruff voice spoke. "Hello, Hammer, are you in Japan right now?" Hisashi frantically responded

"Yes I am, old friend. Is something wrong?" Hammer responded, confused at the frantic tone.

"Yes, but I'll tell you when you meet me at the old bar." Though still slightly manic, Hisashi had calmed considerably hearing the voice of his friend.

"Of course, see you there in 20. Bye" Hammer hung up

"Inko, I'm going out to find some information about Mr. Genya." Hisashi called out to his wife

"Hisashi give me a kiss before you leave okay?" "Of course, how could I forget?" Hisashi kissed Inko on her cheek.

* * *

As Hisashi approached the bar, he saw his old friend standing right outside. Hammer was a tall muscular man with a bald head and a chin curtain beard. He wore a green army jacket with a black tank top underneath. The old vet had a couple medals adorned on his jacket. His left arm had a green wristband on. His right arm was bare. The man wore beige combat pants with black combat boots.

"Hammer, good to see you old friend." Hisashi greeted pulling the larger man into a hug.

"It's good to see you too old flame-breath. Now tell me what the issue is."

"You still have your connections right, Hammer?" Hisashi inquired

"Why of course, Hisashi. Who do you need information on?" Hammer was an information and weapons broker, perfect for tracking down information on this 'Mr. Genya'

"I need you to find information on a Genya Arikado." Hisashi answered. Hisashi begun to pull out his wallet. "How much was information again Hammer?" Hisashi asked knowing information didn't come cheap.

"Flame-breath put your wallet away. It's on the house but only because it's been awhile." the tall man declared.

"Now let's have a drink while we catch up," Hammer then turned to the bartender "One vodka, please" he ordered. "Hisashi what do you want?"

"A scotch on the rocks." The bartender gave them their respective drinks

"So, Hisashi how are Inko and Izuku, I haven't seen them in awhile"

"Inko is doing great and Izuku got his quirk. That's part of why I called you here. The man I asked you to look into. Showed up at my house last night and said my son was the reincarnation of Dracula." Hisashi answered.

Hammer pondered for a moment then spoke "Dracula you say. If there's any truth to what that man said. I might have a lead but we have to leave now."

"Why?" Hisashi asked, curious and cautious.

"Because my lead isn't going to be in Japan for much longer." Hammer explained, in a few short moments the bills were paid and they had left the bar, both men getting in the Hammer's Hummer.

"So where are we going Hammer?" Hisashi asked, curious about this mysterious lead.

"Her name is Yoko Belnades she's a witch and part of the family that is mentioned in one of the myths about Dracula." Hammer explained.


End file.
